rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
DoTheSafetyDance
DoTheSafetyDance was a former OTer, RTer, VGFer and classic OT Chatroom user. DoTheSafetyDance was originally known as JudeLazyboi before his deletion in 2011. He was also known as utente in chatroom, named for one of his alternate accounts. DoTheSafetyDance was known for his outlandish, idiosyncratic style of posting. He is mainly recognized by OTers who posted up to 2013, along with those who used the OT chatrooms. ROBLOX Background JudeLazyboi was created on the summer afternoon of June 15, 2010. While playing famous roleplay, vehicle, and war-based games, JudeLazyboi befriended many children surrounding his youthful age throughout almost a year and a half. When My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic gained popularity, JudeLazyboi started to use the forums; primarily Off Topic. JudeLazyboi was presumed to be 11 years old at the time, so his maturity levels were as expected for once socially isolated boys his age. His abhorrent yet typical behaviour on OT engendered many warnings and bans on his part. He was type II poison banned & post wiped on December 31st, 2011. Following many other inadequate deletions, JudeLazyboi discovered ot_chatroom5, the only OT Chatroom used during its time, in March 2012. He has been a prominent user of the currently necro-dweller chatroom community since. It seemed that he was, or pretended to be, a brony, as he temporarily wore a Pinkie Pie T-shirt in place of his standard PWN stamp and made many references to MLP:FiM, and exclaiming "resistance is futile". DoTheSafetyDance After a fit of unfortunate series of profanity and repetitive bans, JudeLazyboi has been partially remiss. On May 14, 2012, JudeLazyboi created the iconic DoTheSafetyDance account in appreciation to the famous new wave song The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats. From summer 2012 through summer 2013, DoTheSafetyDance had only been banned a few times and started to become a lot less active due to a stunning development in his once dark and lonely life after three years of living in the attic. As of the second half of 2013, DoTheSafetyDance has been actively using Skype and leading his own Skype calls with a dysfunctional group of ROBLOX and OT chatroom regulars with LongWardenerNeth up until July 2015. He receives mixed to generally positive opinion from his fellow chatroom patrons and those who recognize him on forums. He is rarely seen in any user-opinion lists due to his sparse moments of prolonged inactivity, hindering his recognition. Style DoTheSafetyDance had developed through many different styles of posts. You could compare his development of content to wine; ages pretty okay, but it's probably not the red kind. DoTheSafetyDance always maintained a certain sense of humour, which notably differed as he matured in the fine arts of life. He developed from the bleak, edgy, generic humour that common OTers utilized in order to fit in with the crowd into posts that may be sometimes considered to be comparable to those of Hambert's and Crazymadwolf's, but not identical. He also may have similarities to other offish users. He is never often seen to take any topic seriously, no matter what is being discussed. OT Chatroom DoTheSafetyDance first joined the OT chatroom as utente, named after one of his alts, during the spring of 2012, around his 13th birthday. He usually typed in various shades of blue, and gradually gained general respect from the community in a short notice. A couple of DoTheSafetyDance's closest friendships come from the chatroom, the most notable one of all with LongWardenerNeth (now rocklobster109). DoTheSafetyDance still speaks to a select few of the old chatroom users to this day. He was one of the selected moderators for OT Imperium, alongside LongWardenerNeth, blokstormy014 (god), Miuto (goddess), and Rockybow. Personal life Michael "Fleenz" was born and raised in the Jackson and Scott counties of Indiana. Michael was a military brat for twelve years since he was 2, and moved often as a child. As of 2013 he lived in Savannah, Georgia and then moved further north to central Virginia with his recovering mother and younger brother. Michael is a fan of many TV shows and webseries, including Red vs. Blue, The Walking Dead, Breaking Bad, Better Call Saul, and Gumball. He also likes 19th and 20th century history, retrofuturism, automobiles, satire, and breakfast foods. His favourite gaming platforms are the PS2 and PC. Other media *YouTube *Tumblr blog *Twitter Gallery RobloxScreenShot07082016_183049234.png 5574fcf614f4d1b26130c297e7942892.png|Free model of JudeLazyboi, 5/30/2011 Meh.png|JudeLazyboi's final appearance before deletion, 12/31/11 0129bbc90efb7e2f9c6fa814c481cf09.png|Verifial's forum post thumbnail, early 2012 D7f415b9d526e9347c0e6daabd6d9483.png|Utente's forum post thumbnail, early 2012 I AM ALL THAT IS SAFETY.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 7/2013 Hell.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 12/2013 Standard-5552858.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 3/2014 What even-8471939.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 6/2014 2-17415755.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 3/2015 E8f9ef50fb7513fe881abb5c22fe6732.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 7/2015 47d0a3e7fdda2b4e72dd6f8b86b8ed9c.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 9/2015 9-26009712.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 11/2015 Ce502b1f56edcf2cafcc9a00315fee49.png|Fleenz, 12/2015 58bcb1f04c108f07b13d031200bd16dc.png|MrXM, 1/2016 Scream-29092815.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 2/4/16 6673fa3521aa4a83fd29d085aa808f60.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 3/16/16 B8a9c487b880cddfdb0abd21254c9f47.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 3/30/16 6a3bf178f2149c025f3415502fccabd1.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 4/20/16 E17781d1451c9c808a56a6f01d33d42b.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 5/23/16 D5801ab00cd830b758b9d4a06681add1.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 7/13/16 A18ebfef302156ddda1461f777142cb3.png|DoTheSafetyDance, 9/16/16 Quotes * "by 'fun' i hope you mean boogying down and making friends" * "0/me" * "[ Content Deleted ]" ''x * ''"kinkshaming is my kink. a nightmare for both sides" * "do you know what a leap year is you junkie" * "you didnt even let me finish my sentence and to top it all off you predicted a fuck you for doing so. so fuck you buddy" * "thank you all for your pre-respects" * "now i just feel aggressive that you just said that right now. now is an aggressive moment for me" Facts *DoTheSafetyDance has accumulated over 11,100 posts from other accounts. *His favourite colours are purple and blue. Most of his virtual clothing consist of those colours. *DoTheSafetyDance created over 55 accounts over the course of two years. Most of which were created because of his series of bans during 2012. **JudeLazyboi was not DoTheSafetyDance's first account; it was his fifth. DoTheSafetyDance created multiple accounts when he first joined ROBLOX because he either forgot his password or quickly became unimpressed with the usernames of his accounts. **Other active accounts owned by DoTheSafetyDance: ***DoTheDangerDance ***Fleenz (1stmarinereg) ***Googolplexianth ***MrXM ***NunyaBidness ***photoreconnaissances ***YellowGreenBlue Category:Deleted OTers